Switched
by zairaswift
Summary: On this rainy day where Tsunayoshi Sawada was born, he didn't know what was going to happen to him. He was switched at birth. (Can't think of anything else for the summary without spoiling it. So yeah... XD)
1. The Brat and the Hitman - Chapter 1

**This idea was in the making. I was figuring what I wanted to do, and, as you know, I use verbs as my titles quite a lot… Enjoy :) So there's another idea. I really need to finish up some other stories…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

It was raining that night. Sometimes it just happens. Sometimes it just seems totally unfair.

On this night, was when Nana Sawada gave birth to Tsunayoshi. This new life which had entered the big open world didn't even know what would happen to him the next minute. After a few minutes of handling her new baby, she had to hand her baby to the doctors to make sure the baby was all healthy. They took him to a separate room and during the very few seconds that doctor looked away, the boy was switched with a very similar looking baby.

No one ever knew what had happened to the real Tsunayoshi, nor did they know that he was switched with another baby. The other baby was happy to be loved and so this continued for three years when both babies knew how to walk and when the parents of Tsunayoshi, realised that their child that they had currently taken care of wasn't their child when they checked the blood tests. They couldn't abandon the child, so all they could do was forget about the real Tsunayoshi and continued with their life.

The real Tsunayoshi was abandoned by the switcher and was then found by a group of men on their daily mission. Being a baby, they took pity and when they found out that he was blood related to their boss, they took the chance to train the baby.

When he turned four and could speak fluently, his curiosity became stronger as he grew. He started to explore the mansion that he had been taken to. During the time he had stayed there, he was taken care of men who always wore suits. He always asked questions, but usually they weren't answered. He became colder and colder to society and refused going to school where he would have to speak and talk to other people and contribute to class.

As soon as he turned 6 he had already learnt most of the subjects that he would do from middle school to high school. At his age, he would outsmart adults, avoid and hide from adults. When he overheard some people talking about how he came about, he became hot-headed and started to hate adults. Hearing that his parents didn't notice him being switched with another child and then him being abandoned on the street past midnight was just unbelievable to him.

If we go back to the child that Tsunayoshi's parents were taking care of, he was happily playing with toys, smiling and laughing having the time of his life and the real Tsunayoshi was truly forgotten in that fake family.

The following year, Tsunayoshi had started his training in every aspect. It started off in education, which he overcome easily and then it went onto physical activities. He was a bit reluctant at first but then started to learn faster and become used to the fact he had a lot of stamina, strong and flexible while he was smart, sly and wise. When he found out the purpose of it, he wasn't in fact, that surprised. After reading some of the hand written books inside the library of the mansion he found out that the mansion was owned by the Vongola Family, otherwise known as one of the largest and most powerful mafia families in the entire world.

Then turning 12, he had to redo education lessons and polish up, since he himself had decided to attend middle school and so He chuckled to himself earning him a smack on his cheek.

"Pay attention!" said the man, also known as Nezu Dohachiro. "I'm getting paid to teach you, not to put up with your nonsense."

"Hehe! You sure about that, idiot?" he said, leaning back on his chair, rocking back and forth. The teacher went towards him and as soon as he leaned over his desk, Tsunayoshi leant as far back, the chair barely an inch from the ground as he used his feet to kick the desk and keep him planted in that position.

As soon as he heard the crack of Nezu breaking his rib bones, he lifted himself back up to gaze upon the teacher. He rubbed his foot, seeing that he had broken the table and checked whether he had broken his toes. Finding out that he was fine, he check the teacher who was writhing in pain. He squatted and poked his chest and saw small hints of blood seeping through his clothes from being scratched by the table's edges.

"Hm. It did well enough," he muttered to himself referring to his kick. He returned to his chair having a feeling someone would walk into the room. A second later, the door opened.

"You've gone too far, Tsunayoshi. There won't be a next time," said the person as he ushered other men to carry Nezu to the hospital wing of the mansion.

"What? You can't trust this cute, weak looking and short boy?" asked Tsuna pulling off a puppy face. The man sighed.

"No, I can't judge a book by its cover. Promise me that you won't cause any more unneeded violence," he said.

"I can't promise," joked Tsunayoshi, but then with the glare that the man gave him he quickly replied, "I was kidding, I promise."

He thought about his boring day and what would've happened if he wasn't switched with that kid. Maybe he would've been living normally, but when he thought about it, he liked his current life and he would just get angry if he ever met his real parents. Shrugging, he dismissed himself from class and went to his room while stealing some snacks from the kitchen.

When he arrived at his room he looked at his surroundings, taking in the laptops and computers, video games, gaming consoles and soft bed.

"There's no way that my other life would be better," he said, semi-doubting himself whether having parents would be good or not. But hey, he's never had parents so who's to judge?

Within a month, he was going to witness death. Not himself but others. There was a minor family that needed to be dealt with and he had to accompany the Assassination Squad of Vongola, the Varia.

"Oi, brat!" said the leader. Tsuna ignored him.

"Vroi! The boss is calling you!" said the silver long haired guy. He turned to him with a cold glare.

"Who are you again?" he asked, not caring whether the boss wanted him or not.

"Yo, brat. Listen to me," said the leader as he grabbed Tsuna and shoved him to ground, well supposed to. Instead he did a backflip to land gently without a scratch or bruise. The boss chuckled.

"You got guts, kiddo. Don't lose them when you witness death," he said. Squalo, the silver long haired guy, gaped at the fact that his BOSS would promote the kid from brat to kiddo.

"What's your name again?" asked Squalo clutching Tsuna's shirt to make him look him in the eye.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada. I'll ask again… who are you?" he replied, smiling coolly.

"Do you want to fucking die?" threatened Squalo as he put his sword at Tsuna's throat.

"If you do kill me, you know what happens right?" smirked Tsuna pointing to the chain he had around his neck which symbolized the Vongola Family, in blood not just the mafia group. Growling, Squalo left the kid alone and then walked faster to catch up with his boss.

"Mou~ this kid's so cute! I love the way you stand up to that evil boss of ours!" said the guy with a strange green and red hairstyle.

"Are you gay?" said Tsunayoshi. He put it so blatantly, the guy even froze. Sweat dropping, he returned back to his normal self and tried to continue speaking to him.

"You wanted to know who we are right?" he asked. Fed up with any other nonsense Tsunayoshi simply nodded.

"I'm Lussuria!" he said as he blew a kiss in the air, admiring himself, "The long haired man over there is Squalo, the scary boss man is Xanxus, the one with no eyes and goes 'Ushishishishi' is Belphagor, the one with the moustache is Levi and Viper isn't here, but she's really creepy!"

"Uh, okay," said Tsuna taking in Lussuria's way of describing people. It was pretty much true and he was looking forward to meeting Viper, since one, she was a girl and two she was apparently creepy.

They arrived at a small mansion, guarded by men with large machine guns.

"Oi! What is your identity?" asked one who guarded the gate. Squalo noticed the man and instantly cut him down then saying, "My identity is your death."

Gazing upon the sight, Tsunayoshi took it in calmly knowing that it would be a normal event in a mafia family's life. He took no heart and took out his own hand gun and helped himself to some people.

After infiltrating the base, he found himself exploring the grounds, getting familiar with it when he sensed something in the shadows behind. On instinct, but technically intuition that he has yet to find out about, he whipped his arm back and shot and jumped around to avoid any bullets and to see the person.

He wasn't expecting a man with a suit, fedora and green and black hand gun. He looked up at him, he was about twice as tall. Pointing his gun at him he threatened him but the man remained calm and just observed Tsuna.

"What are you doing here kid? This is a place where the adults kill the people," he said. Initiating his move, Tsunayoshi shot him first but the man easily jumped out of the way where he expected him to jump and instantly fired another bullet.

"Hm. Too good for a normal kid. What's your name?" he asked, taking off his fedora to check for any bullet holes. Tsunayoshi gaped at the man's spiky hair. It was straight compared to his slightly wavy and gravity defying hair, but for a grown man, it was quite the spectacle.

"Tsunayoshi," he said. The man stopped for a moment as if thinking, _Where did I hear that from?_

"Oh, so you're the Vongola kid," he said. Tsunayoshi paused and he thought about it himself. The sideburns sort of gave it away.

"Wait, are you Reborn the world's number 1 Hitman?" asked Tsuna.

"Well, you sure did you studies. Come on, weren't you going to kill someone?" he asked, smirking intentionally referring to the person trying to sneak shot them. Tsuna nodded happily and they both shot at the same time, Tsuna hitting the man's heart and Reborn at the very middle of the man's forehead.

They somehow paired up and killed 20 more, Tsuna still not hindered by the fact he had killed them, when they heard news that the head of the family was killed they stopped.

"Tch, wasted my bullets on some weaklings. Too bad I didn't kill him first," said Reborn. "I'll see you around Tsunayoshi." As soon as Tsuna wanted to reply, he was already gone.

Sighing, he caught up to the Varia Squad and was instantly shouted at by Squalo.

"VROOIIII! Where were you?" he shouted.

"I was killing people," he said and before Squalo could say anything else he added, "The blood was truly a spectacle. For a human to have so much blood…"

Belphagor turned around on the mention of blood.

"Ushishishishi, what an interesting kid. He'll be a good peasant to this prince," said Belphagor, rubbing Tsuna's head, with Squalo shouting that the kid was just really sly. Xanxus heard Tsuna continue to talk about the dead bodies and blood and smirked. _He really is an interesting brat._

_The next year….._

He had was going to study in Italy but then he was soon notified that he was to study at Namimori Middle School in Japan.

"Why do I have to go there, gramps?!" shouted Tsunayoshi.

'Gramps' otherwise known as Vongola Nono, sighed and put it out straight.

"You're too anti-social. Anyways, Japan was where you were born. You should also become familiar with kids your age," he said, almost like a parent fussing over a reluctant child.

"Tch. What if I meet _them_?!" replied Tsuna. No way did he want to meet his parents. If he did, then he would kill them.

"We'll ensure that, but it shouldn't be a problem for you, would it?" asked Nono. Tsuna clicked his tongue and walked out. The Vongola boss sighed at his grand child's behaviour. He wished he didn't have to do it, but Tsunayoshi had to be the next Vongola boss.

"Reborn?" said Nono.

"Hmph. So was that the kid?" said Reborn emerging from the secret door that only he used.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi. You'll be taking care of him once he lands on Japan. I'll give the files on where he will be staying and his school. You will also train him into a mafia boss, whether or not he accepts or not. I have high hopes that he'll change the mafia and give a strong impact," said Nono.

"With that kid's twisted personality, I would like to observe him," thought Reborn. _Especially the first time I met him the previous year._

Reborn left the room without another word and Nono continued to sigh and went back to his paperwork.

**That'll do it! I can't wait till Tsuna goes to Namimori since I have surprise for one of the characters.**

**Thankyou for reading and please give a review. I feel like this is going to be a very long Fan Fiction unless I decide to stop and then rewrite it.**

**Bye bii~**

**Zaira Swift.**


	2. Arriving at Namimori - Chapter 2

**Thankyou for supporting this! I have gotten some suggestions from my older sister and I have a good way of differentiating the real Tsuna and the fake one! ENJOY!**

**My YouTube channel is up, it's Zaira Swift. Please check it out! There's an introduction video, so you can see what I look like, and some basic info on me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

As soon as Tsuna landed in Japan, he noticed that his surroundings were completely different compared to Italy.

The first thing to notice was the large blocks of buildings that were scattered across the place. After he checks out, he has to take an hour's drive to the Namimori District. He sort of liked the scenery, because compared to Italy where he was shortly taken to after being abandoned, it was fairly deserted since he lived in the Mafia's society.

But then again, he wasn't familiar with blending in the society because everywhere he went in Italy, he was always cared for and there were always people gathering around him and praising how he was such a wonder as the future Vongola Decimo.

"You are now allowed to leave the plane. Please leave from the front if you are in VIP class, the middle for business and back for economy." Standing up, Tsuna picked up his bag which contained his clothes, files, equipment and such.

One of his men followed him. Since being the mafia, getting around customs was hard so he had to fake things or make the truth more believable.

When he went to get his suitcase his men alerted him that he wouldn't need to go through baggage check out. He nodded and started to make his way towards the exit of the baggage check out. One of the staff who were checking the baggage came over to Tsuna.

"Hey kid, today, there is only one person allowed to go through there," said the staff member in Japanese. Tsuna chuckled, looks like learning Japanese paid off for such fun.

"I believe I do have the right. I will excuse your behaviour today, so you won't be fired," said Tsuna in Japanese, walking right past the man. The man grabbed his shoulder. Pissed off, Tsuna continued to speak to him.

"Get your filthy hand off me. Be lucky you are only fired and not executed," he said, "Men, I believe you should tell him. Johan, come with me. We'll gather at the car pickup." Johan, his current defender, followed Tsuna as he walked through the gates and left the angry staff to get what he deserved and was told that he was the future mafia boss.

"You're late," said Tsuna, not even turning around.

"We're sorry. There were some inconveniences…" said one of his men.

"You're excused. Maybe I should have just left you people," said Tsuna not even caring anymore.

They were picked up by a limousine driver who drove the men and Tsuna away from the airport.

During the drive, Tsuna just drank water and played on his phone. They were about halfway there when Tsuna remembered something he had to do. He opened the application he made for the world to use as a way to communicate with people without internet or credit, only using signals like signal towers to connect to others. He found that over half the population who had smart phones had the app and there was plenty of money going around. Pleased at his success he decided in a while he'll delete the app off the store after more than 80% of people had the app.

He received a text message soon after. It was from Nono. He sighed and opened up the message.

_I believe you have arrived at Japan? Tell me about the weather._

He just blinked at the message. Sure, he had arrived but the weather? When he realise it, it was in fact summer when he left Italy and it was already starting to snow in Japan. It was probably the first time he witnessed such beautiful snowfall compared to Italy's howling and wild snow. He simply messaged back that it was snowing.

He locked his phone and the car came to a halt.

"Have we arrived?" asked Tsuna. They surely did. It was a suburban street and people were already gathering to stare at the rich car that was stopped outside the mini mansion on the street that was recently built for purposes which Tsuna didn't even know about.

As soon as his luggage and bags were put inside the house, the men said left without a word, just like Tsuna likes it. Silent…

He first explored the house, finding that there were a total of 7 bedrooms, a bathroom in each room, a kitchen, a large lounge space, an office and a laundry. There were three floors excluding the basement. He found that the backyard had more space than it needed, as if there might be extensions to the mansion. There was a barbeque area, a veranda and a swimming pool. Much to his like was a small garden which had a hint of mint which seemed to relax his mind.

Seeing that the house was pretty up to date and suited his tastes, he stopped for the day and just as he wanted to sleep, his stomach growled. Flustered, since he didn't really know how to cook he looked in the fridge and pantry to check if there was any food. As expected there was none, since that 'old man' would want him to go shopping and buy food. He was going to go to a fast food place instead since that would be easier. He would obviously have to go buy some 'casual' clothes since most of the time he was always in formal clothing and then his training clothes which were usually a specially made suit that could stretch and allow him to move properly.

He first put on the most normal clothes as possible which was actually the school uniform. If he wore a suit or something, then people would whisper and gossip and he didn't want that to happen. He was supposed to have a low profile so he won't run into any troubles. He stumbled on the stairs and mentally noted that he really was clumsy when his life wasn't in serious trouble or in deep though and then fell flat on his face as he went out the door.

_Damn it! _

The door closed as soon as he went out and he realised he forgot the key. Why was he so unorganized when he was in Japan when in Italy he could've been perfectly fine? Maybe this was what a 'normal' person would be like compared to a future mafia boss.

He clicked his tongue and went on with shopping. Luckily, he had prepared money and had exchanged Euros to Yen and a small map of the Namimori region. First thing he noticed upon walking was that everyone was already staring at 'the kid who just came out of a small rich mansion' and others were jealous.

Tsuna continued strolling when he came across other students in the same uniform. It was only Friday the last day of the school week. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. He ignored it and went straight towards the Namimori shopping district. He had to pass the school so he decided to stop there for a while to observe the school.

There were a lot of student that were rushing through the school gates but they were doing it in an orderly manner, as if they were scared of something. He overheard some students saying something like, "HURRY UP. Hibari-san is on duty today!"

He was interested in this 'Hibari-san' and wondered what was so scary about him. He checked his silver and black leather wrist watch and waited for the bell to go. It was only a second after the bell went did this Hibari person showed up. He sure had a killer intent aura and he could tell that he could probably be a person that would be on his level.

He stood there and watched the late people crumble and get beaten by the tonfas that he had. He couldn't help but grin at the sight. It was pretty brutal for getting to school late, but he sort of liked it. The school was pretty large in general and was ordinary looking. For someone like him, not including the mafia, he would fit in perfectly. Maybe get bullied for being weak looking or girly. But then he was sure that he would pass.

"You," said Hibari, "I will bite you to death."

"Oh-" started Tsuna. He instantly attacked him and he barely dodged during that split second. _That was fast!_

"Hn," he kept lashing out his attacks. All Tsuna could do was dodge, not having any weapon of use on him. He couldn't bring out his hand gun or that would just cause trouble. He had to tell him but he could only do it word by word since his attacks keep interrupting him.

"I," dodge, "am," another dodge, "not attending," found a gap, "this school," another gap, "yet."

Hibari stopped mid attack.

"Say so sooner, omnivore," he said. How could he say omnivore? Tch! He was still a carnivore after all.

Tsuna sighed. He would've said so if he didn't start attacking him. He didn't start school until the Monday and until then he had to get comfortable with the Namimori area.

As Hibari walked away, he noticed the people with mullet rural hairstyles that were standing around were saying, "Why did you let him off?" and then Hibari would just ignore them and walk off.

_Interesting. My new school would have people worth the time for, _thought Tsuna. He continued walking off towards the shopping district.

Some people stared, saying how disgraceful for him to skip school. Getting pissed off, he went to the nearest clothing shop and bought jeans and an orange and white jacket and went back out. This time, no one else said anything about skipping school, instead, some people thought he looked cool and hot. He was only a bit shorter than average height and had wavy brown gravity defying hair that had blonde highlights. His hair was a bit long, going to his shoulders, but he figured it looked cool and suited him and made him look more like his great great great grandfather, also known as Vongola Primo.

He gathered more clothes, like t-shirts, shorts, long sleeves, jackets, those sorts of things. It already took up three bags of clothing, but it would be enough for a normal person. Being raised in Italy he knew how to cook pasta and spaghetti, so he decided to buy it. When he entered the supermarket he found it surprising that there were a lot of elder women, most likely women.

He was in the sauce isle to look for pasta sauce when he noticed a woman with short brown hair trying to reach the second top shelf when some of the jars started to wobble.

"Oh!" she triumphantly got a jar but from his angle, he could see that the jars were going to fall. He quickly rushed forward and moved the woman back as he went to catch all the jars of sauce. As he started to put the jars back onto the shelf, he could feel the stare coming from the woman.

"You're welcome," he said, when he picked up his shopping bags that he had thrown on the ground to help the woman and the basket he was using to carry the groceries.

"Um, can I have you name?" she asked. He paused. What harm would it do?

"Tsuna." And then he quickly made his way to the shop keeper and bought the items failing to notice as the woman dropped to her knees.

**Sorry, but I have to stop there for now~ Thankyou for reading and for a KHR story I'm planning to publish, would you like the following choices:**

**1 Pairing but no more characters (so solely focused on the two characters)**

**2 Pairing but has extra characters to continue the story**

**3 No Pairing but has extra characters to continue the story**

**The pairing is fem27X18, so fem Tsuna X Hibari. Should you want extra characters, then it'll be the usual Generation 10 team.**

**Bye bii~ and make sure to choose!**


	3. Sawada Family - Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for this being really late, it's because I've been focusing on another KHR story called Your Task. I'll try focus on different stories and probably get some done or something…. Who knows, that might take a long time. **

Note:

Tsunayoshi/Tsuna= real Tsuna

_Tsunayoshi/Tsuna= _switched Tsuna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**PREVIOUSLY **

"_Tsuna_." _And then he quickly made his way to the shop keeper and bought the items failing to notice as the woman dropped to her knees…_

"Hmm. That woman's familiar…" he thought. She was probably one of the people who visited the mansion earlier in the year. He realised that many of the people who visited that time were Japanese.

Tsuna walked slowly back to his home. Since he had locked himself out of it, he had to somehow get in. It was either break the door down or get through a window. The only window open was the one he opened to let some fresh air in. It was on the highest floor and there didn't seem to be any tall trees. Looks like he had to use _that. _

He only discovered it recently and hasn't told anyone about it. He had read about it in books. Guess what it is. His sky flames. He figured that being the genius kid he was, he was able to use the flame to propel himself. It'll probably help him fly. He's had little practice but it helped him get used to the fact at least. He also found out about the real use of Vongola Primo's gloves which were also in using the flames.

Looking around, making sure no one saw him, he quickly activated his flames and flew up to the top floor and then got hold of the window sill and climbed in. Deactivating the flames, he quickly went back downstairs to find that… the door was open. He literally face palmed. To open the door he had to _push_, not _pull, _the door. All that for nothing!

Sometimes, he really wished he wasn't that clumsy. He sighed and then prepared his own meal. The stuff he bought were just sorted into colours and then dumped into the multiple washing machines. He rested until he heard the annoying beeping from the washing machines. Groaning, he went downstairs and turned all of them off and then put them into the drying machines that were directly above them. It was about 6pm.

He started to prepare his dinner. Really, what was his purpose here? With the all the extra rooms, he would probably have some roommates soon. He scooped up the pasta into a bowl and the sauce and ate quickly and greedily.

Wiping his mouth, he patted his stomach. He didn't get to do the informal things back in Italy but since he was alone, he was able to do whatever he wanted. They were probably going to cut off the money funding, but he had his two laptops and few smart phones. He checked his phone and quickly glanced over the statistics of the application download. It was about 74% downloaded on every single person. The amount of money was immense, a couple million Euros and then probably a few billion for Yen.

His sensitive ears heard something from outside. He makes sure to bring his keys and opens the door and walk onto the street.

There was a pretty depressing feeling that hung in the air.

"Who is it?" asked Tsuna. The person stepped closer. The person was very angry and pissed off.

"Let me in, omnivore…" said Hibari.

"Oh- WAIT what the hell are you doing here?" asked Tsuna.

"Shut up or I'll bite you-" he said but then flopped forward, a long growl coming from his stomach.

"Oh, so you were hungry," said Tsuna but then he grinned evilly. "But it's not like I'm going to help you."

"…" Hibari glared at him as he looked up at him, which sent shivers down his back.

"Ahaha, I'm just kidding," said Tsuna. He helped him up and took him through the front door. There was way too much work that day. He even got a person. Maybe this was supposed to happen.

"Don't tell me you want to live here?" asked Tsuna. Hibari just stared as he prepared the pasta.

"That's… pasta right?" he asked as Tsuna placed the bowl in front of him. Tsuna sighed and nodded.

"So are you gonna?" asked Tsuna, washing up.

"… Yes," he said. It was interesting how he ate. Though he was hungry, since he hasn't eaten anything since the morning, he was able to eat silently and normally. If you had your back facing him then, you wouldn't even notice him there or even eating. When he finished he took his plate to the sink and washed it.

"Pfft," sniggered Tsuna. It would've been hilarious to see him in an apron and gloves.

"What."

"Why do you wash your own dishes?" he asked seriously.

"I live alone." There were no more questions asked. When he was done, he easily made himself at home and only went up to a room that he especially chose, the furthest away from the traffic so it was the quietest room.

"Don't wake me up," he said and then he closed the door. He seemed as if he was going to faint from exhaustion at that moment.

Tsuna simply smiled weakly at the new addition in the house. If there was going to be any more people, he wished they were going to be quiet. If not, then he would have to kick them out. They should have their own home, so why was Hibari living there? Oh well, Tsuna took a shower and went to downstairs half naked [**Queue le fan girl scream XD**] and put on a shirt from the dryer.

Drying his hair, he put on his reading glasses and took out his two laptops.

Having two laptops had many advantages. Some of the few were that you could multi task, do things twice as quick and have two different things going at the same time so it's faster.

He connected the two screens and then began to start collecting information. He went into Vongola's data base and then hacked into the file that he had found on the reason for going to Japan.

_File 27:_

_Once instructed to be in Japan, there will be the case of training him into Vongola Decimo. He will have to find his guardians and they will live in the house we have provided should they not have a home or don't mind living somewhere else._

_After found, trials will be sent to him. Reborn, the number one Hitman, will be looking over the progress of Vongola Decimo._

"So that hitman is related to this, huh?" thought out loud Tsuna.

He then went to his family file. Sawada…

_**Search**__: Sawada_

The results weren't surprising since he was a descendant of Vongola Primo. His father, Iemitsu was a part of CEDEF, how he's never seen him, he never knew. He looked at his profile, especially at his family.

_Name: Sawada Iemitsu_

_Origin: Namimori, Japan_

_Family: Nana – Wife [Alive], Tsunayoshi – Son [Alive]_

Underneath the names were pictures of them. He recognised the picture of his mother. It was that lady he saw in the market. He laughed but then his smile disappeared. He's already met one of them and he wasn't happy to meet them. He looked at _Tsunayoshi_. It was a different child, alright, he had been living in his place. How he was brought up, he didn't know. The kid was probably the same age as him and he was very similar looking.

His eyes were the same and he had the same hair colour. His hair was more like Iemitsu's and wasn't the gravity defying hair he had. The kid wasn't even related to the mafia in anyway and with further research, he found that the kid was from a surrogate mother who soon died after birth. The kid looked frail and weak. It would probably be possible for the kid to be brought into the mafia world because nothing was impossible for the mafia.

He leaned back on the chair. That was it for the day. He climbed in bed and slept for the first night at Namimori.

-To where the Sawada Family resident is-

"Ara? Tsu-kun, you know that tutor we hired for free?" asked Nana, reading a letter.

"But, Okaa san!" exclaimed _Tsunayoshi_.

"He's coming tonight~" she said. She had to forget about the real Tsuna. He's probably forgotten about her so it should be fine.

There was a knock on the door and Nana went to answer the door.

"Is this the Sawada family?" asked the man. He was probably in his mid-40s but was tall, lean and muscular. He wore a suit with a strange fedora which covered the top half of his face. He had a strange pet, a chameleon which sat comfortable on his hat. He had this way of walking, as if he was all mighty and powerful along with a long stride as if always in a hurry yet it was so graceful it didn't seem like he was rushing.

"Ah- yes!" said Nana, "are you Reborn, the tutor?"

"Yes. I believe you are Nana?" he asked. She nodded and then he smirked, "everything is free. I believe you have a spare room?"

Nana didn't really worry. This person's pay was to live and eat at her home. If he took up the room that the real Tsunayoshi was _supposed _to have, then she can forget about him. He can also look after her Tsunayoshi while she's gone shopping or something.

"Um, okaa-san, is that the tutor?" asked _Tsunayoshi_, scared.

"Hai, he's taking the guest room across your room~" she said happily. The man only had a single suitcase and a strange bag he slung over his back. It was box shaped so it must have contained some sort of case. Well, a man always has his secrets. For her, her instincts told her the tutor was a pretty serious man and she couldn't help finding him handsome, but she would never cheat on her husband.

"Oh… Okay then, I'll show you where it is," said _Tsunayoshi_ letting the man follow him upstairs.

"What is your name?" asked the tutor.

"What is _your _name? You're the one who just barged in here!" exclaimed Tsuna when he was sure that his mother couldn't hear him.

"He, chaos," he said with a suspicious smirk, "you're the one who barged in here. You really belong here don't you? I don't think that kid would like this life compared to his one now."

"What? What kid?" asked _Tsunayoshi._

"There's a clear difference, _Dame-Tsuna,_" he said.

"Wait, how do you know my nickname?" asked _Tsunayoshi. _It was slightly worrying. His tutor was so mean and scary, psychic too.

"I guess that's one way to differentiate you two. But he's pretty Dame too… Anyways, I'm _only _here to tutor you. Get to sleep by 9 and wake up at 6, starting from now on, or there'll be consequences," he said and then shutting his door.

"Wha- WAIT!" but it was too late. But then the door opened in his face.

"My name is Reborn, the number one hitman in the world. I can kill you one shot since you aren't needed, nor is this family. Actually we'll keep your father. Have a good night and have your mother send dinner to me," said Reborn.

_What? Tsunayoshi _just stood there frozen. What the hell? Looks like his weekend would be complete torture.

**That's the end of the chapter, and I'm glad you've liked it!**

**Okay, I might mix some things up in this story and Your Task because they are both contains things like finding the guardians. Please excuse me if I make a mistake and please tell me!**

**Bye Bii~**

**Zaira Swift.**


	4. Revealing oneself - Chapter 4

**OMA GOD. I didn't expect this. XD Thankyou for everyone who has favoured the story and followed as well! We are over 1000 views!**

**Once again, I'm sorry if I make a mistake because this story and Your Task because they are both contains things like finding the guardians also that they both don't have Tsuna living in the Sawada residence. **

**I'm also sorry for the late update, my break had been extended due to my laziness.**

**Maybe a little, note LITTLE, 2718. Lol.**

**Note:**

Tsuna/Tsunayoshi = Real Tsuna

_Tsuna/Tsunayoshi _= Switched Tsuna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

The weekend was pretty silent because of the slumbering Hibari Kyoya. Basically, Hibari only got up when he wanted to eat or had to do something. Of course, Tsuna would be the one to cook, so Hibari let Tsuna have an exception to learn to cook Japanese food. Out of nowhere, Hibari just dumped a book on the kitchen bench and told Tsuna to learn some of the dishes and make it for the future.

It at least gave Tsuna something to do so he was pretty happy. Once he was satisfied with his dish and the two had eaten dinner and cleaned up, Hibari would go get ready for bed because he had managed to get a few suitcases containing his possessions in the short time he was outside. Tsuna would sit on his bed and endeavour to explore the internet and the information stored on the devices around the world. He would also check the statistics that some of the applications that he had created. There was a sudden rise in downloaded numbers, already at 89%. Smiling at his success he created a short message that would send a notification to all mobile users about the deletion of the application on the store. He could hear the small buzz of Hibari's phone and chuckled to himself. It was also interesting since there was also a sudden last minute downloading boosting the downloaded statistics to rise to 93%. It was good enough. Letting most of the people wanting to download the app, he erased the application from all the stores with a single click of a button on his laptop.

The money coming in from this was enough to last 5 life times.

After the weekend, when it was time to go to school, Tsuna woke up late. He still wasn't that used to the fact he was going to a school. He sighed and quickly got dressed and skipped breakfast, knowing that he would regret later.

He arrived at school just in time, seeing that Hibari was not at the front entrance checking for late people. There was a student who was later than him and was instantly beat up by Hibari.

"Hieee! Don't bite me to death Hibari san!" said the kid. He recognised him. It was _Tsunayoshi. _Tsuna's face was like dark clouds, unable to think. That kid who replaced him because of his parents' carelessness.

"Hieee! Kyoya, who is he?" said Tsuna, mimicking _Tsuna's _tone, though knowing who he was. He just wanted to see what sort of status the kid had.

"Hn, it's you omnivore," said Hibari as he puts away his tonfas.

"Eh?" the kid was confused about Tsuna and Hibari since they seemed to be on 'good' terms. _Tsuna_ continued to stare, but then the real Tsuna's attention went towards the tree by the walls of the school, though he did not alert the others. As soon as the person's gun's trigger was being pulled, he pulled out his own mini handgun concealed in the pocket of his jacket which he tailor made so no one could tell it was there.

Both shot at the same time, the bullets nearly touching but both went off course.

"Tch," spat Tsuna. He could recognise that bullet anywhere.

"Chaos," smirked the person as he leapt from the tree.

"Hello, Reborn," said Tsuna. The man tipped his fedora. "What are you here for?"

"I've come to deliver something to Tsunayoshi," he said.

"Eh? Me?" asked _Tsunayoshi._

Both Tsuna and Reborn stared at him with a clear no.

"Tsunayoshi is me," said Tsuna. "You don't have a chance. Especially when you just replaced me."

_Tsuna _was really confused.

"It's your new equipment. I'm staying at his house while tutoring him," said Reborn handing him the bag that he was carrying.

"Wait, so you know him?" asked _Tsunayoshi, _obviously not sure what was the relationship between his tutor and the other Tsunayoshi.

"Yeah, I know him, he knows me, we're killing partners," said Tsunayoshi smiling happily.

"And you are bloody sick kid," said Reborn saying how twisted Tsuna had become

"Also, sorry to break it to ya, but the only Sawada Tsunayoshi is me. You can ask your parents," said Tsunayoshi then averting his attention to Reborn. "What's in it?"

"Nono, asked me to give it to you," said Reborn.

"Oh, the gramps did? Tell him I'll go back when all the rooms are filled," said Tsuna. Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"The rooms are filling up, already?" he asked. Tsuna nodded.

"You probably don't have any other things to discuss right? So I'll take my leave. Oh yeah, you _Tsunayoshi,_ watch your back," said Tsuna leaving along with Reborn who leaved after maintaining a split second of eye contact with Hibari Kyoya as he watched the two leave and then focus on _Tsunayoshi._

"Hn. Go to class," said Hibari. The boy hesitated and then quickly sprinted away when Hibari took out his tonfas again.

It was already after school and Tsuna had returned back to his home.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why would he be here? What the hell is the problem with the Sawada family?" Tsuna cursed the Sawada family hoping some tragedy would befall them. But after he calmed down he had to check the things inside the case given to him by the hitman.

He opened the case to find a pair of gloves. They were just like the ones Primo had. Surprised, he actually put them on, finding them reassuring and comfortable.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Explain everything to me," said Hibari as he entered Tsuna's room.

"Oh Kyoya," said Tsuna, smiling as he had his gloves on.

"So?" he asked as he sat next to him on the bed. ***hint hint, JK, nothing's gonna happen. ;(***

"I guess you should know," sighed Tsuna. He didn't want to appear weak because of his past. "When I was born, I was switched with another baby, that kid you met earlier today." Tsuna leaned back on the bed lying down. Hibari peered at him cautiously.

"Are you going to stare down at me for the entire story? Be happy that I'm telling you it, so have some courtesy and lie down next to me," said Tsuna. He growled but obeyed.

"But the person who originally swapped me with that kid had abandoned me and then I was found by some undercover mafia of the Vongola Family and was taken in," said Tsuna then taking in deep breath and then continued. "After that, they realised that I was a descendant of Vongola Primo. The Vongola Family owns this house you know, actually I do."

"Continue omnivore. I don't have all the time in the world," said Hibari getting uncomfortable on lying on his bed. It had a sweet strawberry smell (that's actually because Tsuna liked to drink strawberry milk and anything strawberry) which was mixed with the cold wispy wind from outside.

"I was trained to become the next Vongola boss, Vongola Decimo, number 10. I started killing when I was about 10 I think and that was when I first met Reborn, that person you met earlier," explained Tsuna, smiling at the thought of killing people with Reborn. "I've always been in Italy at that time and then gramps told me to go to Japan and have a normal life."

"That's it?"

"Not really. I'm also an underground worker, going with a code name and help gather… _information, _and help do the plan for destroying some other family," said Tsuna, casually.

"It wouldn't happen to be Orange_Lion, right?" asked Hibari. Tsuna's eyes widened. The last time he checked, he had made sure that there shouldn't be anyone related to the mafia in Namimori. It was far too peaceful.

"How do you know?"

"Well, there was a time where we were dealing with a gang. And one of them said they were going to get revenge on Orange_Lion the hacker," said Hibari. Tsuna chuckled and nodded saying that that was him, anyways, maybe he shouldn't underestimate the Disciplinary leader.

"I'm done talking you know," said Tsuna, already sitting upright, as he looked down at Hibari, enjoying the fact he was looking down on him.

"Hn, too tired," he said, not at all caring which was out of his character. The atmosphere seemed hazy and made Kyoya want to sleep. If he wanted to do something, he would do it. He ended up falling asleep and Tsuna sighed as he looked at him, making him sleepy, only to realise he was still wearing the gloves. He could take it for a spin. Taking his laptop with him, to record information, he set off, late at night going to the lonely park where no one was about.

He looked at his gloves and went into his Hyper Dying Will mode. It seemed so easy to control the flames and it didn't take as much toll on his body than using the raw flames in his hands. He could fly about faster and smoother and it was quite the sensation to move about in the air and feel the wind rush through his hair cooling his face. After a few spins and twirls in the air, he actually started to laugh. It was fun and compared to everything else that had happened to him, flying seemed like a happy dream. As if it was going to continue forever.

He dived through the air and just as he was going to hit the ground, he hovered. It made his heart beat as adrenaline pumped through his veins, one of the most wonderful feelings he has experienced. Besides the gloves, there were prototype contacts which were able to calculate the flame rate that he emitted along with his aim and balance of his flames. Tsuna didn't even realise what time it was.

There was loud clang and thunk noise when a baseball came flying at Tsuna with an alarming rate. With his intuition and reflexes, he caught it even though he wasn't in his Dying Will mode. The gloves he wore had somewhat reduced the impact, but gosh, did it hurt!

"O-oi! Are you okay?" asked a black spikey haired teenager came running up to him.

_Who plays baseball so late? _Thought Tsuna then he checked his wristwatch. _Okay, who plays baseball so early?_

It was about 5am, already.

"Um, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi," he said, "I'm sorry for that, but nice catch! No one has ever been able to catch any of my throws before!"

_I wonder why, _thought Tsunayoshi, sarcastically.

"Ahaha! Really? Well, I'm Sa-" he said then quickly changed it, "Sasaki Tsunayoshi." It would be better not to have the same name as the _other _one.

"Really? I know another person in my grade called Tsunayoshi. Oh, sorry for calling you by your first name!" he apologised. He's an idiot and even worse, a baseball idiot.

"It's okay," replied Tsuna, "Just call me… Saki kun." He had to think about it, because the other person would have 'Tsuna' as his nickname. But then he was Dame Tsuna.

"Okay, you can call me Takeshi though," said Yamamoto. "So do you attend Namimori middle?"

"I do, but I just started. I'm a transfer student from Italy," said Tsuna. He felt like this person was needed in his life. He knew he had sky flames. He had a hunch that Kyoya had cloud and how this person in front of him had such an… imposing, happy and calm personality, he was probably a rain user. He might fill up one of the rooms.

"Um… Takeshi-san, are you okay to live with me and Kyoya? We just happened to have a lot of free space, so you know…" asked Tsunayoshi. It was the easiest and best approach for someone like him.

"Kyoya? Hibari-san, right? Well… I don't think there's a problem. I think my dad would like some space so he can live in peace and keep the shop running. Even though he says that it's all fine," said Yamamoto. Tsuna simply gave him the address that he lived and waved goodbye as each had to get ready for school or someone will bite them to death.

**Thankyou for reading! Please leave a review, because that will make me update faster!**

**Christmas is coming up, so would you like any special stories? There's three I have in mind and you can choose what you want. R27, fem2718, 6927. Whatever you want, just choose one! If the others don't get chosen, I'll make them as normal stories or something.**

**Bye Bii~**

**Zaira Swift.**


	5. Marshmallow Infiltration - Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas everyone! This is a gift, i.e. updating as many stories as possible. There's also going to be a new story for a pairing in KHR, and if there isn't it'll come soon.**

**Thank you so much for over 1500 views, over 30 favourites and 50 follows! I hope you really do have a great holiday and some fun. Fun is great you know, it keeps me alive as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

_Somewhere in Vongola HQ…_

"Sawada Iemitsu."

"I know what you're going to say," said the blonde. Vongola Nono was interested in the fact that this man would know what he was going to say, but let's not jump to conclusions, shall we?

"I give you my permission to continue," said the old man.

"My son, Tsunayoshi, is not going to become Vongola Decimo. He's not even capable!" exclaimed Iemitsu.

"Really? He's pretty capable. He is able to fight quite well and though he has some strange habits… I think he is going to lead the Vongola away from our current bloodshed and war," said the old man, thinking of Tsuna's good points. His habits were far from being _habits _but more like problems. He couldn't really blame the boy. One of the many reasons for those _habits _was kneeling right before him.

"What? No! Though I do not mean to offend him, he has low grades and absolutely has no habits that we should be aware of," exasperated Iemitsu. He was sure because he was usually kept up to date about his Tsunayoshi by a phone call from Nana once every month.

"Well," said Timoteo. He wasn't going to tell his CEDEF leader that the real Tsunayoshi had already taken the position as Vongola Decimo. Though his adoptive son, Xanxus, was against the fact, he had acknowledged that Tsuna was 'Varia' material so it was OK for him to lead the Vongola. "Reborn has already been sent there-"

"WHAT?!" shouted Iemitsu and then quickly lowered his volume. "Oh, I'm sorry Nono. Have you really sent _him _there to torture him?" Scrap the tutoring he was going to torture his poor son! He was going to leave Italy and go visit his family no matter what.

Nono sighed and nodded. There was no point speaking to the man anymore. Honestly, to think that their real son was still alive was probably out of their imagination. _So, how is it currently going in Japan, _Sawada Tsunayoshi_?_

_**Back to Japan…**_

"Oho~ looks like Orange_Lion had gotten into our database again," said the white haired teen. He was nearly 15 and already the boss of his own Famiglia. They were currently hiding low from the Vongola's sight along with the Vindice and mafia, but they weren't planning on anything evil, yet.

"Uh… Byakuran san, doesn't that name seem familiar?" asked the red head with glasses, a simple subordinate who was good with technology and engineering with the same likes as Byakuran. He was about two years younger than him.

"Mmm, not really, Shoichi-kun. Now Spanner, how's the design going?" asked Byakuran to the blond hair, blue eyed engineer who was also about the same age as Shoichi. He tagged along with Shoichi and excelled with robotics and engineering at a young age which probably started with the fascination and love for developing technology. Japan was known for their love for robots and there were often competitions for handmade robots every now and then so they decided on making a base in Japan.

Shoichi clutched his stomach as he looked at the computer screen. Every time they had made some sort of progress on developing a Gola Mosca, very important parts of the development were erased. Making back-ups were impossible because all copies would be created into jumbles of codes which were impossible to decipher. They resorted to their last option of hand writing, but it was hard to keep it organised with so many booklets, ideas and papers.

"I'm going out for a bit," said Byakuran as he took his laptop and phone.

"Ah- okay," said Shoichi.

Tsuna was in the middle of an intense fight. No, not a physical one, but of wits and hacking. It was an even score but what the difference was that the other one had more experience but Tsuna was faster. They were evenly skilled, each having their own tricks up their sleeves and right at their fingertips, literally.

At the last moment, he was distracted by the buzzing of his phone and that split moment made him lose.

"NOOO!" he cried out, and then immediately apologising to the public. He swore that the buzz of the phone was not a coincidence, but then it was.

There was a message.

"**To those who read this, you have 24 hours until all your bank details are robbed. You are to reply to this message and break your phone. Should you look for details on this contact, a virus will be instantly put into your electronic system and Wi-Fi.**"

Sighing, why would you say 24 days, when you can just say a day? [**A/N Don't you agree with me?**] Then again, he was a hacker too and he can figure out things easily. He replied with a simple 'Hi' and then snapped the phone in two. He didn't need it, he had about ten more.

Each phone had the same details and numbers but there was always just one slight difference besides the phone models. There was a code that Tsuna inserted into each phone so they couldn't be accessed electronically without him.

Humming he tapped away at his laptop and put in his phones' (** that is not a grammatical error…**) details and accessed his inbox. There was a wall protecting the contact details which included a small picture puzzle which if you make a single mistake, you are put back to the beginning. Rattling his brain for different sequences, he quickly solved it and put in his specialised password which got through it easily.

_Orange_Lion_

"_Oh, nonono, you can't use that name. That's me." _Thought Tsuna, while smiling to himself. He traced it quickly and found that the person sent it to him was in fact in front of him within 20 metres.

He glanced further ahead and saw a person with white hair sitting at his laptop eating marshmallows. That was him alright. He snapped his laptop shut and walked towards the other teenager who was sitting in front of a different café. Striding towards him he pulled the chair out and sat quietly. As soon as he sat down, the person looked up, just realising he was there.

_I didn't know anyone was approaching me. Is he that weak that I didn't sense him or is it the complete opposite?_

"Orange_Lion right?" asked Tsuna to the other teenager. He chuckled as he gulped down the rest of the marshmallows.

"Yeah?"

"Liar. My name's Sa-Sasaki Tsunayoshi," he said.

"Sasasaki?"

"N-no, Sasaki, I just stutter a bit," said Tsuna, inwardly laughing.

"How do you know me?"

"Because," said Tsuna thoughtfully, "Orange Lion is _me._"

"… Oho? That's unexpected. So you're the one taking our data."

"Oh that data about your Gola Mosca? Those detailed plans are pretty cool but trust me, the reason I took it is good." Tsuna smiled happily. Byakuran calmed down for a moment and using that time, Tsuna snatched whatever was on the table with one hand and sped off yelling 'Psych!' Over that course of running away, he had put the extra laptop and phone in his bag which also stored his laptop and broken phone.

In his pocket was an extra phone which was good with tracking and tracing people. On the screen was a map of Namimori and there was one flashing blue dot which was where he had traced the Gola Mosca data. Another opportunity had surfaced. Smirking he slipped on his gloves and flew off into the air when he went around a corner while tucking his phone safely away back into his pocket to prevent the phone from burning from the flame.

The bag was safely slung around one of his shoulders and he flew higher into the sky to enjoy the view. He freefell, doing a few somersaults before floating to avoid getting air sick. He neared his destination, otherwise known as Death Mountain. He let himself step to the ground and pulled out his phone. He trekked a hundred metres or so and came across the cliff face.

"Nice hide out." He sprayed a bottle of specialized mist which revealed the red beams which detected movement. It was barely five metres. He couldn't pass under it. He couldn't go over it. He couldn't go around it. Then he would always have to go through it.

Ah, he felt sorry for the people who owned the base as he chucked his broken phone aimed directly at the camera that was hidden in the shrubbery. Hearing the crack, he went right through the lasers knowing that they wouldn't be able to see him. They would probably think there was a problem with the system since the camera had gone off.

Standing in front of the rocky face he searched for any cracks which would open it up to a door. But it didn't have one. For a split second, a part of the cliff had disappeared. Was it illusions? Something powered by mist flames? Aw sweet, that's a good idea that he could use one day.

Giving the part a weak punch, the illusion disappeared and revealed a passage way, there was definitely going to be a camera. Taking the other part of the broken phone, he threw it at the camera hidden in the corner and shadows of the hall way. Infiltration complete.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was shorter than usual, so I'm sorry for that. **

**I hope you have a Merry Christmas and happy holiday and please share some Christmas cheer with me!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Bye Bii~**

**Zaira Swift.**


End file.
